Heroes
by AmazinglyMe
Summary: A collection of Sky High oneshots about all kinds of different characters. Rating subject to change, though I don't think it will.
1. Will: Falling or Flying

_A/N: Will's POV, while he's falling during his battle with Royal Pain. _

_Will_

I'm falling.

I really didn't think I was going to die tonight, and it's so surreal now to find myself rushing downwards.

I can barely feel myself falling I'm falling so fast. I swear it's almost like I'm holding still.

I remember, as I watch pigeons go flying past me (giving me very confused looks) saying something to Layla along the lines of, "In case my prom date kills me tonight." I never thought that would really happen, but I've just been thrown out of a window, and death will probably be rather difficult to avoid.

This is like a dream. I'll miss everyone of course. But come on, I'm just a kid. I'm 14. Should I really be falling through a slightly cloudy night sky, wondering just where the ground is? I can't see lights yet.

I suppose pretty soon I'll black out from the speed of the pressure change. I'll probably be dead before I hit the ground. I learned that in Science class, back in Middle School. About pressure changes I mean.

As I look back up at the school, I feel an updraft under me. Wouldn't it be nice if an updraft was enough to lift a 14 year old boy?

There's a swooping feeling to all this. Maybe it's part of falling? You know, I think this updraft is really slowing me down. In fact, it could almost be said to be pushing me up.

Up?

Instinctively, my arms flatten to my sides as I streamline my body and thrust against the air. It's like swimming almost.

Good thing I'm catching on so fast because by the time I get back up to Sky High I better be really good at this.

I hope there's still some crackers left at the tables in the gym when all this is over.

…

See what I mean by surreal?

_A/N: I thought I might do a collection of Sky High one shots, from different characters point of view. Please review, and thanks for reading!___

  



	2. Warren: Playing with Fire

_"Put that down!" _

_A four year old Warren looked up, mystified, from the match he was about to strike. He'd seen his parents do it hundreds of times. Why was his mom so worried now? But he obediently lowered the match and then looked up at his mother questioningly. _

_"What's wrong?" He'd asked innocently, his four year old eyes widening with curiosity. _

_"We never, **ever** play with matches Warren. We don't play with fire at all." His mother had warned, sweeping up her child in her arms and taking him into the kitchen for lunch. "It can be very dangerous." _

Terrified by the thought that he might have been playing with something dangerous (he envisioned the match growing teeth and biting him), Warren Peace didn't go near matches again until he was 8 (Cub Scout Camp) and understood what they were.

He'd had a strange affinity for flame, able to start fires with the dampest of wood, coax a spark out of the dullest, oldest matches, and roast s'mores to perfection. He'd grinned and toyed with this new plaything, never dreaming that it could be used for more than amusement. Dangerous? It was hardly dangerous. It was a tool, a toy, a tamable thing that could be used to do all sorts of tasks.

But dangerous?

Now he stood in the Sky High Cafeteria, flinging fire at that stupid do-gooder Will Stronghold.

Fire _could_ be dangerous, he now knew. Dangerous to those who got in his way.

* * *

_A/N: Whoo-hoo, it's an update. Now there's a shock, I know. That is because I am a bad, bad author, who should be slapped on the wrist numerous times. I'll get right on that. :P _

_Anyway, hope you liked it. Let me know!_


	3. Magenta: Chew For Your Life

_A/N: It's Maj while she's saving the school. Thanks to DR. COFFIN for the idea. I appreciate it, I really do, even though it's taken me ages to follow up on it. Thing is, I only just saw the movie again, and it was only for the second time. But I'm finally back. :) Hope everyone likes it. _

* * *

"Chew through the wire!" They're yelling. Oh yeah, like it's the easiest thing in the world. Not that I can't do it or anything, but the wires down here are _thick_. And, more to the point, they taste terrible. Kind of metallic, with, I swear, a hint of stale gym shorts. 

Not that I've ever actually eaten stale gym shorts. Actually, I don't even know if they have a taste. But trust me, if they had a taste, they would taste like this wire.

Ugh.

And what happens when I get through it? Am I going to get, like, electrocuted or something? I never imagined sacrificing myself to save the world. Leave that to the heroes, right?

Honestly, I was never very interested in being a hero, anymore than I was interested in being a sewage treatment plant worker or something.

However, if I pull this off I highly suspect I will become one whether I want to be or not.

Oh yuck. The further through this wire I get, the worse it tastes. And to top it off, my teeth hurt.

And okay, so maybe I'm a little nervous. Scared even. Actually, terrified might cover it.

But you didn't hear that from me. In fact, you didn't hear it at all. Got it?

I wish they would stop it with the yelling.

"Chew, chew for your life!" That **has** to be Zack. It sure wouldn't be Ethan. "And our lives!"

That was Ethan.

Ouch, yuck, ouch, yuck, yuck, yuck!

Oops!

Through it. And look. I'm not dead. How cool is that?

* * *

_A/N: Hope it was alright. Please let me know what you thought of it. _  



End file.
